Trois courts, trois longs, trois courts
by Noyr Desyre
Summary: Suite de S.O.S - Se faire surprendre en plein trafic de drogue, se faire tirer dessus et perdre connaissance, voila comment le Joker rencontra Harry.


**Titre:** Trois courts, trois longs, trois courts

 **Résumé:** Suite de S.O.S - Se faire surprendre en plein trafic de drogue, se faire tirer dessus et perdre connaissance, voila comment le Joker rencontra Harry.

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/ Joker/HP 

**Disclamé:** Les univers de Harry Potter ou Suicid Squad ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon cela ferait longtemps que le Joker m'aurait épousé (contraint et forcé)

Vous êtes très nombreux à avoir réclamé une suite avec ce couple. Couple que j'aime énormément d'ailleurs et je suis plus qu'étonné de ne voir personne d'autre écrire sur celui-ci en utilisant le Joker de Suicid Squad.  
Je devrais donc faire des heureux.  
Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur S.O.S, celles-ci m'ont poussées à faire cet OS bien plus encore que mon envie personnel d'inonder le côté Français de ce couple !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Trois courts, trois longs, trois courts**

 **~°~Harry Potter~°~**

Que ce soit de jour, comme de nuit.  
Que mes yeux soient ouverts ou fermés.  
Que je le veuille ou non.  
Je les voyais encore, ses yeux.

Ses yeux qui m'avaient, pendant un instant, vu.  
Moi et personne d'autre.  
Un si court instant que je ne parvenais pas à effacer.  
Comment oublier la première fois où une personne vous regarde réellement ?

 **~°~Harry Potter~°~**

J'observais Dumbledore sans avoir réellement envi qu'il se mette à parler.  
Je ne souhaitais pas savoir pourquoi il m'avait convoqué sitôt le banquet de début d'année finit. Mais en même temps je savais que je ne pouvais pas y réchapper et que si je voulais rejoindre en paix mon dortoir j'allais devoir l'écouter.  
Alors j'attendais, regardant partout sauf le siège dans lequel il était assis.

-Mon enfant, j'espère que tu t'es amusé à New York, que ma décision de te garder éloigné de tes amis ne t'a pas choqué.

Je finis par tourner mon attention vers lui alors qu'il se décidait à parler.  
Mon regard se posa juste derrière lui, évitant ses yeux, évitant qu'il lise dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui balancer tout mon ressentiment au visage.

-Je souhaitais te garder le plus loin possible des remous que l'apparition de Voldemort a provoqué dans le monde sorcier.

-Est-ce pour cela aussi que je n'ai pas pu participer à l'enterrement de Sirius ? Grinçais-je sans pouvoir me retenir. Pour ma sécurité je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à celui qui a tout fait pour me protéger. Pour ma sécurité vous avez refusé de m'écouter à la fin de l'année passée. Sirius serait encore en vie !  
J'ai dû faire mon deuil seul sans même pouvoir visiter sa tombe !

-Nous n'allons pas revenir une nouvelle fois là-dessus Harry.  
Je pensais que tu av…

-Quoi ? Compris ?  
Compris quoi ? Que vous agissiez pour le plus grand bien ?  
Compris que je devais tuer un stupide sorcier noir qui a décrété que toute personne ne suivant pas ses ordres devait mourir ?

-Au moins compris que Voldemort n'était pas à prendre à la légère mon garçon.

Ma bouche forma un pli très certainement déplaisant alors que la voix de Dumbledore me rappelait à l'ordre en devenant plus tranchante, loin de sa voix habituelle de papy.  
Je n'allais pas dans son sens, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait pour le plus grand bien, alors je n'avais plus le droit à sa gentillesse. Juste à sa sévérité qu'il tournait toujours de façon à me faire culpabiliser.

Pourtant, à cet instant, cela ne fit que m'agacer sans ne serait-ce que m'impressionner ou me donner envie d'entrer la tête entre les épaules. Je ne souhaitais pas me voûter encore une fois.  
Non, je ne voulais pas, je ne le ferais pas.  
Son regard bleu parfois trop pétillant et qui pouvait me rendre un peu mal à l'aise par le passé ne me faisait plus rien.  
J'en avais affronté un bien plus difficile à soutenir. Un qui voyait bien plus loin que le rôle de Sauveur que l'on m'avait attribué. Un regard qui m'avait vu moi et personne d'autre. Des yeux qui me hantaient encore.

Je me redressais dans le siège bien trop confortable où je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de m'installer. J'affrontais ses yeux juste un court instant. Trop court pour qu'il ne puisse lire en moi, mais juste assez pour qu'il fronce les sourcils.

-Je ne le prend pas à la légère Monsieur le Directeur, je sais juste qu'il y a des personnes bien plus dangereuses et impressionnantes que lui. Voilà ce que j'ai appris pendant mes vacances.

Il poussa un soupir, secoua très légèrement la tête comme si je ne racontais que des bêtises et que je tentais de lui tenir tête par pure gaminerie.

-Mon enfant, je sais que tu m'en veux mais cela n'est pas une raison pour t'aveugler.  
Tu es fâché contre moi, je le conçois, c'est pourquoi cette année j'espérais prendre un peu de temps avec toi pour étudier Voldemort ensemble. Connaître son ennemi permet toujours d'éloigner ses peurs.

J'aurai voulu refuser, crier pour qu'il entende ce que j'avais à dire, mais je me retins. Je ne fis que hocher la tête comme un bon petit garçon afin de pouvoir sortir du bureau, loin de lui, loin de la Guerre qui se profilait.

 **~°~Joker~°~**

Deux yeux étonnés, mais qui en même temps semblaient bien trop vieux pour aller avec le visage de l'adolescent qui m'auscultait peu auparavant. Un poignet trop mince que je pouvais casser sans effort malgré la force qu'il mettait pour le récupérer, apeuré de me voir éveillé.

Rien qu'à son expression je pouvais voir qu'il ne s'attendait pas à mon réveille, son sauvetage, les soins qu'il m'avait apportés, tout cela n'était fait que sur un coup de tête. Qui aurait l'idée d'attacher une personne comme moi uniquement avec une paire de menotte au montant du lit ?

-Qui es-tu ? Demandais-je à la fois pour savoir à qui j'avais à faire mais surtout pour avoir le temps d'évaluer mes possibilités.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller un peu plus, comme si ma voix m'avait rendu réel pour lui et que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avant n'était qu'un rêve. Très bien, le genre de personne que je pouvais facilement manipuler. Qu'il m'ait soigné et remis sur pied était un bonus.

-Harry…Po..Potter.

Il semblait terriblement mal à l'aise sous mon regard, tentait de l'éviter. Pourtant, il m'avait trainé ici, dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôtel, avec ses maigres forces. Je ne voyais pas trace d'une quelconque deuxième personne.

-Libère moi. Exigeais-je.

-Non.

Sa réponse attira un peu plus mon attention sur lui. Son visage s'était quelque peu fermé, comme pour se donner du courage pour refuser ce que je lui demandais. Une personne qui était assez folle pour me défier.  
Très bien.

-Je dois finir de vous examiner.

Je le lâchais, continuant de le fixer, me délectant de la gêne que je pouvais percevoir, de la terreur que je lui inspirais sans qu'il ne tente de se mettre à ramper devant-moi.  
Il se penche avec méfiance, tâte mes blessures par balles, test la résistance des points de sutures qu'il semble m'avoir fait lui-même. La douleur est sourde, comme s'il m'avait injecté un puissant antidouleur, mais pourtant je sais être en pleine possession de mes moyens. Qui était-il, depuis combien de temps avais-je perdu connaissance ?

-Je pense qu'il y aura des cicatrices, je suis désolé.

Sa voix me tire de mes pensées. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir j'attrape son menton, je le force à se pencher pour que je puisse le regarder de plus près. Je voulais que lui-même me regarde, qu'il arrête de fuir mes yeux.  
Ignorant la douleur qui commençait à s'éveiller dans mon épaule, je le forçais à venir toujours plus proche, l'examinant.  
Son visage était tuméfiait du côté gauche, ses yeux même s'ils semblaient vieux faisaient comme fatigués. Qu'avait-il vécut pour donner cette impression ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser un gamin à venir en aide au Criminel que j'étais ?  
Un instant j'aperçus un éclat dans ses yeux, son visage se tordit brièvement, il se raidit légèrement ne s'approchant pas davantage.

Je voyais de l'incompréhension dans son regard, mais aussi une sorte de fatalité. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle alors qu'il était en position dominante. Rien de plus jouissif.  
Je l'embrassais sans préavis, profitant de sa surprise pour m'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus partir, une main autour du cou, et alors que j'attirais son attention en faisant mine de violer l'entrer de sa bouche, je bloqué son bassin d'une de mes jambes, il était à ma merci.

-Que faites-vous ? Chuchota-t-il clairement apeuré par sa position alors que je le laissais enfin respirer.

Pauvre petit, n'avait-on jamais joué à ce jeu avec lui ? Il était naïf de se laisser ainsi avoir.

-Une compensation pour les cicatrices voyons.

-Qu…

Parfait, juste ce qu'il me fallait pour le distraire définitivement et obtenir mes réponses.  
Je l'embrassais, l'emportais avec moi, m'assurant de lui offrir monts et merveilles jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne de lui-même. Petit à petit je glissais ma main dans son dos, me laissant distraire le moins possible. J'assis un peu plus ma domination en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, manquant de laisser un sourire sarcastique s'étirer sur mes lèvres quand je le sentis s'abandonner.  
Trop facile.

J'atteignis mon but, et s'il s'en aperçu rapidement, cela me suffit pour que je le laisse s'éloigner comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Ce qui devait être autant le cas que moi, je l'avais senti lorsque nos bassins s'étaient rencontrés. Humm, vu comme il me regardait peut-être est-ce ce seul évènement qui l'a fait s'écartait de moi.  
Bel vierge effarouché.

Les pas qui s'approchèrent aussi bruyant qu'un troupeau d'éléphant lui fit perdre toute couleur alors qu'il se précipitait à la porte.

-Garçon, nous partons dans une heure. Si tu n'es pas prêt…

-Oui Oncle Vernon, je monte chercher les valises.

C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
Je le vis commencer à s'agiter frénétiquement sans qu'il ne m'adresse un réel regard.

-Je… je vais donner l'adresse de l'hôtel à tes… amis ?  
Edwidge, trouves les « amis » du Joker. Remet-leur ceci. N'attends pas de réponse.  
Reviens ici ensuite et donne la clef pour les menottes.  
Ensuite rejoins-moi à Poudlard. Fait attention à toi et surtout ne fait pas le voyage d'une traite.

Je le laissais s'activer, me contentant de l'observait, de faire peser mes yeux sur lui alors qu'il agissait toujours un peu plus étrangement.  
Il déposa un sac que je supposais contenir de quoi nous faire tout deux plonger en prison vu qu'il voulait que je m'en débarrasse. Mes armes furent glissées juste sous mes yeux, pile hors de ma portée alors qu'il continuait à parler.

Il fuyait littéralement de la pièce, pourtant bien incapable de faire le dernier pas sans ajouter encore quelques mots.

-Je suis désolé.

La porte claquait derrière-lui alors que je répondis enfin, à cet appel qu'il n'avait pas cessé de me lancer en pleine figure.

-Intéressant, attend donc.

Ses pas n'avaient pas encore disparut que j'étais déjà debout dans la chambre, libre de toutes entraves.  
J'aurai pu lui courir après et lui faire regretter de m'avoir attaché. Mais où était donc le challenge ?  
J'avais un nom, et milles et une petites choses qui me donnaient bien assez d'indications, mais surtout l'envi de le trouver.

Appuyé contre le cadre de la fenêtre j'observais l'adolescent trainer des valises plus grosses que lui suivi par trois être plus répugnant les uns que les autres.

-Harry Potter, un mystère à toi tout seul.

 **~°~Harry Potter~°~**

Mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches je le surplombais de toute ma hauteur, le dominant sans vergogne.  
J'étais habillé de pied en cape, lui n'avait qu'un simple pantalon, reste de son costume trois pièces, pour le couvrir. J'avais donc toutes les raisons de croire que j'étais maître de la situation. Pourtant, son regard trop vert, trop perçant, me fixait comme pour me défier.

Son sourire ne le quittait pas, clairement amusé par ce que je tentais de faire. Il restait silencieux me laissant libre choix d'entamer les festivités, mais je savais que ce n'était que par amusement. Il ne faisait que me laisser me convaincre que j'avais le dessus sur lui alors que tel n'était pas le cas.

Ma simple respiration un poil trop rapide contrasté sérieusement avec sa poitrine qui se soulevait paresseusement à un rythme régulier.  
Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus, et j'eu l'impression qu'il savais parfaitement ce que je pensais.

Furieux d'être aussi facile à lire je fondis sur ses lèvres, perdant immédiatement la bataille, sentant sa langue pénétrer ma bouche sans grande difficulté.  
J'étais au-dessus mais c'est lui qui me maintenait, m'empêchait de fuir pour reprendre contenance. Il ne me laissait respirer qu'au bord de l'asphyxie, lorsque les papillons commençaient à voletaient devant mes yeux.  
Je sentais ses mains se glisser le long de mon dos puis descendre pour s'inviter à la limite de mes fesses. Son bassin venait frotter contre le mien, me faisant rapidement regretter d'avoir conservé nos pantalons.  
Une de ses mains vint s'échouer sur mes fesses par-dessus mon jean alors que l'autre remontait pour s'enfouir dans mes cheveux. D'une poigne de fer il tira sur ceux-ci me faisant grimacer de douleur alors qu'il éloignait mon visage du sien.

-Une compensation hein… Murmura-t-il alors que sa main sur mes fesses m'emprisonnait, m'empêchait de m'éloigner de son bassin alors qu'il commençait de lent va et vient.

-J…

Je me pris un verre d'eau en pleine figure, me sortant brutalement de mon rêve. Face à moi Ron qui me regardait un peu étrangement.

-Mec, je sais pas de quoi tu rêvais mais ça ne vaut pas d'être en retard en Potion.

Je le regardais partir en courant, me laissant retomber contre mon oreiller, le souffle court.  
J'étais franchement très tenté de me replonger dans mon rêve, mais en même temps j'avais honte de mon inconscience.

J'avais vu le Joker l'espace de douze heures maximum alors pourquoi je me faisais tout un film de ces quelques baisés échangés ?

-Harry ! Cria Hermione du bas des escaliers, m'incitant à reporter toutes questions à un autre moment.

De toute façon, je savais que je ne le reverrais plus jamais…

 **~°~Joker~°~**

Tremblant presque devant moi il tentait de garder contenance, résultats en main il faisait tout pour ne pas me regarder dans les yeux.  
Ignorant ses petits sursauts à chacun de mes mouvements, je finis de reboutonner proprement ma chemise.

-Crache le morceau, je ne te paie pas pour trembler sans rien faire de plus utile.

L'éclair de peur que je pus percevoir était délicieux, mais je sentais que ce que j'allais apprendre le serait encore plus. Le voir déglutir plusieurs fois avant d'oser s'exprimer me ravie autant qu'il m'agaça un peu plus. Est-ce que l'écarteler le ferait aller plus vite ?

-Le…je..je…

Je vis du coin de l'œil un de mes hommes de main se tendre alors que mon sourire s'étalait un peu plus sur mes lèvres. Pas de plaisir, mais d'un profond agacement. Si je ne voulais pas ses résultats dans la seconde je l'aurai tué pour partir me faire examiner ailleurs. Depuis quand j'engageais de tels incompétents ?

-D'ap…d'après le résultat les…les balles…les blessures…datent…d'il y a une semaine. Finit enfin l'incompétent.

-Une semaine ? Sous entendrais-tu que j'ai mentis ? Ronronnais-je, cachant ma surprise mais surtout le plaisir que me procurait l'annonce. Le plaisir de m'être prouvé que Harry Potter était bien un délicieux mystère à résoudre.

-Non, non…mais…mais, les résultats, …ils ne mentent pas…

-Donc je mens.

Il ne put rien dire de plus que je l'avais abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Je me relevais faisant tourner l'arme dans ma main, me délectant d'un minuscule mouvement de recul de mes hommes de main. Il était appréciable de voir qu'ils avaient toujours peur de moi après avoir travaillé aussi longtemps à mes côtés.

-Bien, vous allez rechercher toutes les informations concernant un certain Harry Potter.  
Si la moindre information filtre sur cette demande, si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit…je vous plongerais dans un magnifique bain d'acide, à mes frais bien entendu. Offris-je avec le sourire avant de me détourner et prendre le chemin de la sortie.

 **~°~Harry Potter~°~**

-Harry, te serait-il arrivé quelque chose pendant les vacances ?

Je relevais la tête vers Hermione assez brusquement, abandonnant le devoir de Potion que je tentais de finir. Je haussais un sourcil étonné de sa demande, geste explicite pour la forcer à continuer.  
Je la vis remettre ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, comme cherchant ses mots, mal à l'aise de s'être jeté dans une discussion qui devait lui paraître soudainement minée.

-Je veux dire, tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude.  
Quand Snape s'en prend à toi tu restes parfaitement calme. Non, pire tu le regardes comme si tu cherchais quelque chose sans parvenir à le trouver. A chaque fois tu finis par détourner le regard comme déçus de ce que tu as pu découvrir, ou justement parce que tu n'as pas réussi à apercevoir ce que tu cherches. Lui-même se pose des questions, je l'ai vu perdu dans ses pensées en plein court de Potion entrain de t'observer.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à ses propos. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu de mes actions.

Que tentais-je de faire inconsciemment ?

Non, je le savais bien, je recherchais ses frissons qui m'avaient parcouru tout le corps en me retrouvant face au Joker. Je voulais comprendre ce qui m'attirait tout en m'effrayant dans le personnage.  
Non, si je voulais réellement être honnête avec moi je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : comprendre ce que le Joker avait vu en moi, comment il l'avait fait.  
Pourquoi personne d'autre n'en était capable.

Ou alors cherchais-je les deux à la fois ?

-Harry, qui as-tu rencontré pour tenter de le trouver ici et paraître si triste rien qu'en y pensant ? Murmura Hermione tout contre moi.

Je clignais follement des yeux pour chasser les larmes traitresses qui s'étaient formées sans mon accord. Un mince sourire parcouru mes lèvres un bref instant.

-Le diable Hermione. Rien de plus.

Et sans plus me préoccuper d'elle je me reconcentré au mieux sur mes devoirs.  
Pourtant, je pouvais sentir sur moi son regard perplexe face à ma réponse.

 **~°~Joker~°~**

Debout devant mes hommes de mains, je lisais le très mince résultat des recherches de ceux-ci sur Harry Potter. Le visage très certainement déformé par le sourire carnassier qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils m'avaient apporté l'unique feuille concernant ma souris, je finis par les regarder.

-En trois mois se sont les seules informations que vous avez pu trouver sur Harry Potter ?

J'agitais la feuille du bout des doigts, plissant les yeux en voyant leur sursaut collectif sous le ton que je venais d'employer. Bien, ils étaient au moins conscients de leur inutilité et s'attendaient à ne pas survivre à cause de leur incompétence. Cela me prouvait-il qu'ils avaient vraiment tout fait pour m'apporter ce que je leur avais demandé ?

-Pat..Patron…Gémit l'un de mes hommes.

Je figeais mon regard dans le sien, lui promettant milles et une mort par ce simple contact s'il intervenait pour dire quelque chose de stupide. Je le vis prendre son courage à deux mains pour s'avancer d'un demi pas et reprendre.

-Le gamin est presque impossible à trouver.  
Rien sur internet le concernant, il a fait une brève apparition à l'école primaire de son quartier en Angleterre puis il a disparu purement et simplement des radars à 11 ans.  
Les dépenses de sa famille sont à peine plus élevées lors des mois de Juillet, Aout preuve qu'il loge bien chez eux lors de cette période. Nous avons eu beau chercher il ne figure sur aucune liste d'inscription. Il ne se trouve pas non plus à St Brutus, l'école où les Dursley se targuent de l'avoir envoyé.  
Pas la moindre assurance à son nom, pas de consultation ses dernières années, la seule que nous avons trouvé était celle pour ces lunettes remontant à ses 8 ans.  
Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Sa mère Lily Evans avait également disparu de la circulation à l'âge de 11 ans, son père James Potter lui n'apparait qu'à 21 ans lors de leur mariage.  
Cette famille est un vrai mystère.  
C'est comme si quelqu'un prenait soin d'effacer toutes les traces concernant celle-ci.  
Même la localisation de leur tombe fut compliquée.

Le gouvernement était-il derrière tout cela ?  
Cette famille était-elle au service du gouvernement Britannique obtenant ainsi sa protection ?  
Non, ce n'était pas possible. Si tel avait été le cas jamais il n'aurait pu se retrouver à New York.  
C'était autre chose, quelque chose de si gros que la souris était introuvable.  
Quelque chose d'impossible comme des blessures par balles qui guérissent si vite qu'elles paraissent une semaine au lieu d'un jour.

Quelque chose comme de la Magie.

-Souriez, vous avez échappé au bain d'acide mes amis. Susurrais-je alors que je les voyais se décomposer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Vous allez juste être délestait d'un doigt ou deux.

Partant et délaissant mes hommes de mains à leur sort, je pénétrais dans ma voiture offrant un sourire satisfait à mon chauffeur.

-A l'aéroport, j'ai une famille qui à quelques petites choses à m'expliquer.

Puis prenant mon portable je contacté une personne qui pourrait s'acquitter de façon correcte de l'idée qui me venait.

-Je veux des caméras de surveillance dans chaque coin et recoin du cimetière Godric's Hollow où qu'il se trouve.

 **~°~Harry Potter~°~**

-Comprends-tu à présent la dangerosité de Tom Jedusort Harry ?  
Cela ne lui aura pris que deux ans pour convaincre tous les Serpentards qu'il était un Sang Pur et qu'on lui devait obéissance.

-Du lavage de cerveau pur et dure Professeur Dumbledore. Tous nos hommes politique sont capable de la même chose.

Je haussais les épaules tout en me réinstallant dans le fauteuil qui avait fini par m'être dédié à chacune de nos rencontres autour d'un thé. Nous étions en Mars et le Directeur avait enfin terminé de me montrer les années d'études de Voldemort, tentant de me convaincre de sa dangerosité.  
Personnellement je n'avais vu que de la folie, mais aussi une vengeance stupide contre le monde sorcier suite à son enfance.  
Je me sentais désolé pour ce qu'il avait vécu, je le détestais pour ce qu'il me faisait subir, mais je n'avais pas peur de lui.  
Cela ne m'était plus possible après avoir rencontré le diable même, en face à face.

Tom Jedusort avait besoin d'un surnom pour propager la peur, il avait besoin d'attaquer, de tuer, de torturer, pour obtenir la terreur qu'il faisait régner actuellement.  
Le Joker n'avait eu besoin que d'un simple sourire pour que je me souvienne de lui encore aujourd'hui. Un simple sourire sans la moindre parole pour me faire comprendre que je devais avoir peur de lui, qu'il pouvait me tuer quand il le souhaitait.

-Mon enfant, je sais que tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir privé d'assister à l'enterrement de ton parrain, mais cela ne va pas faire avancer les choses en niant la réalité.  
J'ai été patient, à présent il te faut ouvrir les yeux et accepter ton rôle dans la Guerre qui va bientôt avoir lieu.

-Je ne nie pas la réalité monsieur. Je connais également mon rôle, même si je trouve celui-ci stupide, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me forcer à avoir peur d'un tel personnage.

Je vis le Directeur soupirer, les épaules s'affaissant un peu plus alors qu'il semblait hésiter avant de reprendre.

-J'espérais t'épargner un peu plus, te permettre de vivre sans avoir une charge un peu plus lourde à porter, mais je sens que si je ne t'en parle pas maintenant tu continueras à te voiler la face.  
Tu dois savoir que Tom n'avait peur que d'une chose la mort. Afin d'en réchapper il a mis la main sur une magie depuis longtemps oublié de par son atrocité : les Horcruxes.

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon siège, attendant d'en attendre davantage, préférant ne pas répliquer une nouvelle fois aux paroles du Directeur.

-Ce qui faut savoir mon enfant, c'est que pour créer un Horcruxe il faut tuer un innocent, permettant ainsi la fragmentation de son âme et l'enfermement de celle-ci dans un objet.  
C'est une forme de Magie Noir hautement dangereuse, et répugnante. S'arracher des morceaux d'âme pour les attacher à des objets est abject et non sans risque.  
C'est ainsi qu'il a pu revenir à la vie lors du Tournois des Trois sorciers.

-Pourquoi ne pas mettre la main sur ces objets pour les détruire ?

-Je ne sais pas lesquels il a pu utiliser et où ceux-ci sont cachés.

-Si vous saviez cela pourquoi n'avoir pas commencé les recherches dès la disparition de Voldemort ? Lorsqu'il a tué mes parents ? Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'il réapparaisse et face plus de victime ?

Je m'étais relevé, m'appuyant contre le bureau du Directeur face à ses informations. Il aurait pu empêcher la mort de Cedric, de Sirius, empêcher cette Guerre de continuer mais il n'avait rien fait ?

-J'espérais me tromper Harry. J'espérais qu'il n'en était pas venu à de telles extrémités.

-Hé bien vous pensiez mal ! N'est-ce pas vous qui me rabâchez depuis des mois qu'il est dangereux, fou, capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins ?

-Harry, cela suffit, j'avais également mes raisons d'espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? Vous n'aviez pas envie de vous salir les mains ? Vous souhaitiez prendre des vacances et oublier les sacrifices qui furent fait lors de la précédente Guerre ? Oublier que le sacrifice de ma mère fut vain ? Qu'elle pensait me sauver et qu'en réalité je n'ai eu qu'un sursis ?

-Car si tel était le cas, tu en étais un toi-même Harry. Qu'en tuant ta mère Tom avait fait un Horcruxe supplémentaire sans même s'en apercevoir. Que la cicatrice que tu portes, qui réagit à sa présence, et qui ne disparait pas malgré les potions est en réalité la marque prouvant la présence de cet Horcruxe.

Je restais figé face à ses paroles. Incapable de les comprendre, refusant tout simplement en bloc ce que je venais d'apprendre.  
Je n'étais pas un Horcruxe. Je n'avais pas un morceau d'âme de ce fou furieux dans le crâne.  
Ce n'étais pas possible. Je devais rêver.

-Retirez-le moi. Murmurais-je. Retirez-le, vous pouvez le faire n'est-ce pas ? Ôtez-le de là, je ne veux pas partager ma tête avec ce cinglé.

A son regard qui s'attristait je compris que je faisais fausse route. Que la réponse n'allait pas me plaire. Que jamais je ne survivrais à cette Guerre, quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'avais pas d'avenir, rien, je n'étais là que pour devenir un meurtrier.

-La seule façon de détruire un Horcruxe est de détruire également ce qui le contient.  
Je suis désolé mon enfant.

Mes jambes me lâchèrent, je tombais dans le fauteuil, la vision trouble, le souffle court.  
Je n'avais pas d'espoir, pas d'avenir, rien. Juste la promesse d'une mort certaine à la fin de cette Guerre. Soit cela, ou alors Tom reviendrait indéfiniment, peut-être en utilisant mon corps la prochaine fois.

-Mon enfant…

-Je veux voir Sirius. Murmurais-je anéanti. Je veux voir sa tombe.

-Ce n'est…

-Je veux voir Sirius je vous dis !  
Je ne vivrais pas longtemps, j'ai une putain d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. J'ai le droit de prendre le risque de la rapprocher un peu plus de ma tête pour rendre hommage à mon parrain. Criais-je au bord de l'hystérie.

Un long silence me répondit avant que le Directeur ne finisse par céder clairement contre l'idée.

 **~°~Joker~°~**

Confortablement installé dans un divan je visionnais les quelques minutes où la souris apparaissait sur les nombreuses heures de surveillance des caméras.  
Les épaules basses, le dos voûté, il se recueillait sur la tombe de ses parents avant de se trainer sur une tombe un peu plus loin, étroitement surveillé par une dizaine d'hommes qui ne faisaient que regarder par-dessus leur épaule.

La souris n'était pas prisonnière mais protégée.

-Ils sont apparu de nul par en fin de journée. Cela a duré à peine quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tout aussi vite. Nous avons suivi les ordres et personne n'est intervenu.

-Parfait, nous avançons donc dans la bonne direction.  
M'avez-vous trouvé une entrée de cette fameuse banque ? Gringott ?

-Oui Patron.

Satisfait je me levais souplement, attrapant ma veste au passage.

-Avez-vous besoin d'une escorte Patron ?

-Allons, restons parfaitement neutre et aimable, ce n'est qu'une première rencontre. Un AK47 devrait les rendre tout à fait raisonnable en cas de besoin.

Sept mois de recherches, de supposition, de pot de vin, et je commençais enfin à m'approcher d'une solution.

 **~°~Harry Potter~°~**

-Parles-nous Harry. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas.  
Pouvons-nous t'aider ? Murmura Hermione.

Celle-ci était à genoux devant moi, tenant mes mains comme pour m'empêcher de fuir une énième fois ses questions. Derrière elle Ron m'observait sans savoir que dire.  
Et encore une fois je détournais le regard, gardant mes lèvres closes, refusant de leur apprendre ce que Dumbledore m'avait enfin dévoilé.  
Comment raconter à Ron et Hermione que j'allais mourir dans cette Guerre ? Que ce soit de la main de Voldemort ou de la mienne ?  
Pourquoi je bousillerais leur joie d'une année scolaire pour une fois banale, si ce n'est ma tristesse subite ?

Je n'étais pas cruel à ce point. Je voyais comme ils s'inquiétaient pour moi, tout comme je voyais leur plaisir de vivre une année en sécurité, loin de nos aventures habituelles.  
J'allais me taire, prendre sur moi-même et garder cette information cachée aussi longtemps que possible. Peut-être même trouver un moyen pour faire passer ma future mort pour un banal accident ? Leur ôtant au mieux leur culpabilité.

Je pouvais faire cela pour eux.  
Je le voulais et je le ferais.

-Hermione, j'aimerai retourner à New York.

-Dès que tout cela terminé tu pourras y aller. Nous serons même heureux de t'y accompagner si tu le souhaites. Hein Ron ?

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux mon pote. S'empressa de répondre Ron.

-Même si je ne pourrais jamais le revoir. Murmurais-je, faisant resserré les mains de Hermione sur les miennes.

-Qui qu'il soit tu pourras le revoir Harry. Je t'aiderai à le chercher.

Un petit rire m'échappa alors que je me relevais pour rejoindre ma chambre.

-Hermione, tu n'as pas envie de le croiser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Personne n'a envie de voir le diable.

Je les laissais, elle et Ron s'interroger sur ma santé mentale, m'affalant dans mon lit.  
Encore deux mois à tenir, à jouer le jeu et je pourrais m'écrouler chez les Dursley, reprendre des forces. Peut-être même partir à la recherche des autres Horcruxes. Dumbledore disait le faire mais pouvais-je lui faire confiance ?

 **~°~Joker~°~**

J'étais patient, la patience incarnée quand je le souhaitais, quand j'en avais besoin afin d'obtenir ce que je désirais. Et ces créatures étaient plus buté qu'un bourricot.  
Me voir débarquer dans leur salle d'attente jour après jour des mois durant avec toujours la même demande ne semblait pas les déranger outre mesure. Ces bestioles, ces Gobelins, continuaient de travailler comme il se doit, sans même jamais s'inquiéter de voir un de mes hommes apparaître pour me faire signer une quelconque paperasse.

Etaient-ils si confiant dans leur système contre les Moldus, comme ils nous appelaient, pour ne pas nous foutre dehors ?

Je sentais le poids de leur regard quand j'arrivais à la première heure, exigeant d'obtenir des réponses avant de me faire redirigé vers la salle d'attente. Je pouvais voir les yeux qui s'attardaient sur moi quand je passais la journée entière à patienter sans jamais hausser le ton.

Dès ma première arrivée j'avais compris que les menaces n'y feront rien, ces bêtes étaient des Guerriers prêts à mourir s'il le fallait. Je ne pouvais qu'attirer leur attention comme je le faisais en m'obstinant.

Un de mes hommes de main à même eu l'idiotie de me proposer d'attendre le retour de la souris dans sa tanière. M'enlevant ainsi tout le plaisir de la traque. Je n'avais pas passé près de 10 mois à trouver sa piste pour me contenter de le cueillir à son arrivée chez ces individus. Pas quand je connaissais presque toute l'histoire. Il avait fini au fond d'un trou, enterré vivant pour avoir osé proposer une telle chose.

-Monsieur.

Je relevais brusquement la tête offrant un sourire tout aussi menaçant que celui de mon interlocuteur.

-Le Directeur désire converser avec vous. Veuillez me suivre.

Je le suivi rapidement, trainant derrière moi les deux énormes malles qui ne m'avaient pas quittées depuis que je venais ici.  
Je sentis les regards interloqués des Gobelins, mais aussi des quelques sorciers qui utilisaient cette petite succursale de la Banque Gringott.  
Me fichant pas mal des tours et des détours que me fit faire le Gobelin, je m'installais sans plus de manière dans le fauteuil face au Gobelin le plus moche que j'ai pu croiser depuis ma découverte du monde magique.

Croisant les jambes comme si je me trouvais dans mon repaire devant une bonne tasse de café, je laissais le Gobelin daigner commencer les hostilités, ne cachant même pas les crosses de mes deux armes à feux qui avaient fini par remplacer l'Ak47. Je ne les intimidais pas, mais eux non plus.

-Monsieur… Joker.

-Appelez-moi juste Joker.

-Joker. Savez-vous bien où vous mettez les pieds à venir jours après jours dans nos locaux ?

-Arrêtons-là les amabilités je vous prie.  
Je suis conscient d'avoir poussé une porte me menant à un nouveau monde.  
Soyez assuré que je me fiche pas mal de votre mode de vie dépassé, ou de votre Guerre actuellement en cours.  
Je ne suis là que pour une chose et vous le savez très bien.

-Le jeune Harry Potter.

-Tout juste. Ou plus précisément la position exacte que l'école Poudlard. J'ai compris qu'elle était cachée à nos yeux nous autres Moldus.

-Tout comme l'entrée de notre Banque l'est. Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché de nous trouver.

-Un effort de volonté après avoir truffé toutes les rues de Londres de caméras afin de dénicher les chapeaux pointus que les sorciers portent même en plein jour.  
Rien de plus facile de se convaincre qu'il y a une porte quand on sait qu'elle y est.

-Pas pour tous Joker. C'est ce qui vous rend dangereux pour nous, ça et votre envie d'enlever l'espoir du monde sorcier pas pur caprice.

-L'espoir du monde sorcier ?

J'éclatais de rire face à cette stupide argumentation.

-Ne me faites pas rire, la souris n'est qu'un gamin comme les autres.  
Non, pas comme les autres, elle m'intéresse, elle est à moi. D'une façon comme d'une autre je mettrais la main sur elle. Susurrais-je en m'approchant un peu plus du bureau. Je peux utiliser la méthode forte et balancer des missiles sur les quelques emplacement où je soupçonne l'existence d'une ville sorcière et ainsi plonger votre monde dans un chaos bien plus important que ce Voldemort. Ou alors vous me donnez l'emplacement de cette école et vous gagnez au change.  
Un peu d'or devrait vous faire oublier vos remords non ?

A mes paroles j'ouvris mes deux malles pour exposer les lingot d'or qui s'y trouvaient.  
Des milliards en lingot, de quoi faire réfléchir tous êtres sur terre.

Je vis les yeux de la créature briller de convoitise, tout comme je les ai vu briller de crainte quand j'ai parlé de bombarder leurs villes. Mon comportement pour parvenir à avoir un entretien ne pouvait que le pousser à me croire.

-Très bien…

 **~°~Joker~°~**

Le missile heurta quelque chose, explosant en plein vol à quelques mètres de nous, écartant brutalement l'hélicoptère de sa trajectoire. Me fichant pas mal des injures qui provenaient du cockpit suite à ce désagrément je rechargé mon bazooka pour le pointer à nouveau dans la même direction, heurtant pour la seconde fois le bouclier.

Ne cillant même pas face à l'explosion qui ne donna rien de plus que la précédente je chargeais à nouveau pour tirer.  
Les sorciers n'avaient jamais expérimenté leur magie face à la technologie des Moldus. La superbe explosion de la famille d'accueil de la souris la vieille en était la preuve. Ce bouclier était peut-être tenace mais ne pouvait rivaliser avec un bazooka. Si jamais cela devait arriver je n'avais qu'à utiliser un des missiles nucléaires à ma disposition, mais cela risquait d'endommager la souris aussi je préférais éviter, pour le moment.

A la troisième explosion j'eus l'impression d'apercevoir une multitude d'alvéoles crépitantes avant que l'image de l'océan ne revienne. Le bouclier arrivait à sa limite.

Deux missiles plus tard une immense île apparaissait, un château à sa pointe, malgré l'altitude je pouvais apercevoir de nombreux individus au niveau du château, de l'école.

-On descend, et plus vite que ça. Criais-je en m'arrêtant de rire, me déchargeant du bazooka pour attraper un fusil à pompe.

Je me replacé sur la marche de l'appareil, me délectant des regards qui étaient tous fixés vers le ciel, vers moi. Plus on descendait plus je pouvais voir les corps au sol, mais aussi le petit groupe d'individu où la souris se trouvait.

Je me laissais glisser au sol, sans me préoccuper de tous les regards fixés sur moi. Je ricanais devant leur bêtise. Une personne, un moldu, arrivait sur leur terre et les voilà incapable du moindre mouvement, du moindre raisonnement.

Celui que j'identifiais comme Voldemort, le Mage Noir terriblement moche et absolument pas terrifiant, leva sa brindille contre moi. Même Batman avait assez de jugeote pour m'affronter quand il avait les armes pour le faire. Je lui envoyé un tir de fusil à pompe dans la tête, appréciant l'explosion de celle-ci à si faible porté.  
Comme je le pensais cela perturba plus que de raisons ces pauvres sorciers toujours coincés au moyen âge. Je ne leur adressé pas le moindre regard alors que je piétinais leur chef pour m'approcher davantage de la souris.

Des hommes de mains incapables de prendre des décisions, de venger leur Patron n'étaient que des rebus. Ou alors ce Voldemort les avait très mal éduqués. Il ne semblait pas bien intelligent pour ce que j'en avais entendu.

-Nous nous retrouvons. Dis-je avec un mince sourire carnassier, ne daignant pas laisser mon regard s'arrêter sur l'ébauche de père Noël qui tentait de cacher la souris.

Je vis une nouvelle fois dans ces yeux un mélange de tant d'émotions qu'il en était presque impossible d'en sortir quelque chose.

-Tu me dois du temps ma petite souris, beaucoup de temps. Dix mois.  
Beaucoup d'argent également, quelques milliards pour trouver l'existence de cette île.  
Des hommes, certains n'ont pas survécut.  
Je pense marcher sur ton souci aussi.  
Et, je relevais ma chemise dévoilant mon ventre et deux cicatrices qui faisaient tâches, c'était vraiment du sale boulot.

-Comment… Commença la souris avant de se faire interrompre par la caricature du père Noël.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Des personnes devraient apprendre à se taire, et celui-ci en faisait partit.  
La souris n'avait pas besoin qu'on le materne.  
Je lâchais ma chemise pour tendre ma main libre à la souris. Je ne tentais pas de le convaincre par des mots, ni même par des menaces ou tout autre chose. Je ne faisais que lui offrir une possibilité, je ne faisais que répondre à l'appel à l'aide qu'il m'avait jeté au visage bien des mois auparavant.

Ni plus, ni moins.

Il avança de quelques pas avant de se faire arrêter par le vieillard.

-Tu ne seras pas en sécurité avec ce Moldu mon enfant.  
Voldemort peut encore ressusciter, souviens-toi de ce dont nous avons parlé cette année.  
Tu dois continuer à vivre avec ta famille.

-Oh, news ! Une roquette a, par accident je vous l'assure, vaporisé le quartier où habitaient ces immondes personnes. Hier. Interrompis-je avec un immense sourire, me délectant des frissons que ces simples paroles tirèrent des sorciers.

Mon regard croisa à nouveau celui de la souris, et je pu y noter une pointe de soulagement parmi une montagne de questions qui resteront bien sûr sans réponse.  
Enfin, il vint à moi, resserrant ses doigts sur les miens.  
Rapidement je le tirais à moi, reculant un peu, m'assurant de le garder en dehors de tout autre poigne, lui refusant tout retour en arrière.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! S'écria le vieux en voyant la souris s'affaisser contre moi.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je prends tous les droits vieillard.  
Cette souris m'appartient depuis le jour où je l'ai vu.  
Venez donc tenter de me le prendre, nous verrons qui rira le dernier. Menaçais-je à la ronde avant d'éclater de rire devant leurs visages défais. Pas un seul pour réagir.

J'attrapais un morceau de l'échelle que nous avait envoyé un de mes hommes plus haut pour les laisser nous remonter, nous éloigner de cette foutue île que j'avais eu tant de mal à dénicher.

* * *

En espérant vous avoir fait plaisir :)


End file.
